Hidden Affection
by GothicRavenxBB4ever
Summary: Draco and Hermione find common ground and learn about one another. They soon develop a relationship and are forced to hide it from everybody. But as Draco's once sick father, begins to get better, Draco returns to his former self leaving Hermione alone.
1. Crush, Crush, Crush

****

Hello! How are you guys? I am good as pie. This is my FIRST Harry Potter oriented story. :D PLEASE! PLEASE! Read and Review. Lol. Well thanks for your time.

I own nothing…sadly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why did you change this year?" The voice startled me as I woke up from my trance. I was surprised to see him in our dorm at such a time. Usually he was out with his friends or with a girl that would gladly swear that he was the sexiest man alive. Even more surprising was the fact he was actually talking to me. The half mark of the year was coming up and until now he never spoke a word to me. I sighed and sat up from the couch in front of the fireplace.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Draco." I slurred his name for the fact that I have never called him by anything other than Malfoy. He seemed to recognize the same thing for he gave a soft laugh. He walked over to the couch and took a seat next to me.

"You have changed quite a bit from the passed few years, Gran--Hermione. Why change the last year of school?" He asked. He didn't look me in the face but kept his head turned towards the fire place. I glanced over at him to see his blonde hair draping over his eyes, which seemed to be strained as if he was sleep deprived. That's when I saw his hair was soaked in a light sweat and his face showed a light sheen. I suddenly placed my hand on his forehead to see if I could get a temperature. The movement not only surprised him but me as well, I was known to be a know it all and always trying to help if needed but I was never known to lend a willing hand to a Slytherin. But he looked innocent and…soft tonight. Instead of dropping my hand and cowering like an idiot, I kept my hand on his head to continue to observe his temperature.

"You feel warm. Not quite hot, but you probably have a bad cold." I mumbled. And that is when I saw it for the first time. He didn't rip away from me, yelling cruel names, or smirking at me as if I was a mud blood trying to put the moves on him, he looked at me and…… smiled. A real whole hearted smile with his teeth showing . I suddenly let out a breath that I don't know how long I held.

"Pompfrey already diagnosed me. I do have a cold, it will pass. She rambled on about Quidditch being ridiculous and irresponsible kids most of the visit. Blah, blah, blah…." His smile faded as he wiped his face off with the end of his robe. "You still haven't answered my question."

I sincerely didn't want to answer. Everybody this year has been secretly wondering and asking each other why I had changed over the break. Truth be, I was tired of being…boring. I got a new hair cut… big deal….I changed my wardrobe to something more fitting…so what, every girl has a time where they need to be feminine….I wanted a new color so I dyed my hair burgundy….what's so spontaneous about that….it's not…its only shocking because I did them. The clean cut girl went….weird. Let me paint a picture for you just so you can truly imagine how I look now. I cut my hair until it was an inch below my chin, it's an …off purple I suppose you could say and straight…curly hair was getting hard to handle, a form fitting blouse on with a skirt that comes a couple inches above my knee. I know it seems harmless enough but not with these people. They look at me as if I were diseased. Ron has been trying to show his affection for me, and Harry has adapted nicely to the change. Most guys are staring and drooling all because they think I some how decided to become easy. Foolish gits. I wanted to feel pretty. I wanted to feel different for once. Only Draco has had the bravery to ask me why. But He has been going through the same thing. He came back solid as ever. He no longer wore a brave face but was truly scared underneath. No, he was strong. He never cringed away from a fight, he endured any punch or spell. He no longer bragged a great deal, only when it came to getting a girl, which didn't take long. The last time that he and Harry ended up on hostile ground, instead of throwing insults or running away like a frightened bunny, he went face to face with him, ready to fight…without wands. He has changed far more than me. He had built his body up along with his personality. He went from lanky to muscular. In my opinion, his father instigated these changes. Draco seemed to never be enough for Mr. Malfoy so he changed…completely.

"I needed a change. Being clean cut was annoying. People need to realize this is the new Granger." I answered him. He just kept staring at the fireplace as he nodded.

"Change needs to happen more often." He smiled again but this time it was more of a smirk. I decided I wanted an answer for his change.

"What's your reason?" I asked. He gave out a sigh and turned towards me.

"You do not repeat this. To anybody…" he paused waiting for my nod to continue. "My father has grown sick. He cannot tell me what I can and cannot do any longer. Without his constant nagging I found it within in myself to change, to become stronger. For all I know he could die tomorrow and I won't be in his shadow." My mouth clenched together when I realized what he was saying. He wanted his dad to die just so he could live his life the way he wanted out of his dad's constant inspection. Instead of being disgusted…I understood. Every body could see that Draco's father was over bearing and a selfish git.

"So his death would mean you would actually have a life?" I asked the question knowing the answer.

"Yes. For so long I thought I was who he was making me be, which is why I didn't object. But as soon as I started to make my own decisions he interfered and started to rule me over once again." He answered. He talked so elegant, so smooth, I couldn't make my self believe this was Malfoy. The picture of his dad with a weak vocabulary that included nothing but insults.

"I know you think I am selfish and shallow, and by which you are right. I am those things...It's just who I am. But I am not willing to kill the world of muggles and mudbloods alike just to leave the world in pure bloods. I won't walk along side the dark lord with a mask. I may be spoiled, egotistical but I'm not that cruel. Or cruel enough to be apart of the dark eaters." I was stunned. That is the most he ever said or confessed to me. He _has _changed. His bad qualities were who he was, but he also possessed good qualities that lit up the room when he released them. He seemed nice and caring, but I wondered how long this would last.

"Draco, you don't have to tell me all this. I mean I am interested and want to hear more but you and I still belong to different worlds, and it doesn't seem like you either way, to tell me such things." I then made a move that startled me. I reached over and took his hand. His hand was large, his fingers long and white. I held it within my hands and smiled as I began to get nervous. He didn't move or say anything. Maybe he was stunned. Or disgusted.

"I want to tell you all this. You know that my peers are ridiculously stupid and aren't even close to caring about my problems. Then again I don't know why you would but I know your intelligent enough to understand." He was right. I knew his friend were dense and their mentality matched that of a tree trunk. And I also understood.

"I care because to me you are a person…pure blood or not, you're a person to me." I confessed the truth. To me everybody had equal opportunity no matter what. He sighed and pinched his nose as if he were having a headache.

"I must tell you what I have been feeling. You are driving me mad. At the beginning of the year I had no problems with ignoring you, but you grew on me. Your smiles, and the way you laugh, it made me want you. Your beauty, and talent are breath taking….. I have recognized and analyzed everything about you in the past few weeks." He paused and waited for me to say anything but I was frozen. He just continued.

"When you get into the shower, you like to sing muggle songs. You dance when your bored, and every time I walk in here you just give me a smile and act like I am worth your smiles. You know I am with a girl moments before I walk in here but you still give me the benefit of the doubt, as if I wasn't a sex god with a million problems to back up my pitiful actions. You amaze me, Hermione Granger. And I think I have a _crush _on you." He put his face in his hands and took a deep breath and let it out.

"Damn it, I said too much. Damn, damn, damn." This made me giggle. I reached over and lifted his face up from his palms. I wanted to spill the truth to him. So I did.

"After what I have seen and heard from you tonight, I think I might have a crush on you too, Draco Malfoy." I giggled again and watched his face lighten up. Then I went for it. I went for his lips for a kiss. And he gladly welcomed my lips. Our lips worked together as if they have been waiting for this. A fire ignited, and a shock went through my entire body. His tongue licked my bottom lip, asking to explore my willing mouth. Our tongues tangled and seemed to be in a battle as our lips held each other. We finally broke apart, both of us gasping for air. He pulled me into his lap and I rested my head against shoulder. I body was on fire, and his was the only thing that could put it out. I didn't know if this was good or bad, but assumed bad. I _wanted _him.

"Wow, doesn't that leave us in a tight situation." Draco said has he rubbed my back.

"It does." I answered simply. A few minutes passed and I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning on the couch by myself.


	2. Mysterious Kiss

I laid there stunned. Could I really be that creative and dream such a thing. Of course not I reassured myself. No dream could ever be so real….and amazing. I heard footsteps walking behind the couch, I sat up and looked over my shoulder to see Draco dressed in his usual black attire, heading for the door. Well maybe it was a dream. I laid back down, and closed my eyes hoping last nights experience truly was a dream and Draco walking out the door without acknowledging me wouldn't affect me at all. The footsteps faded, and so did my consciousness.

I woke up for a second time to being warm and comfortable. I stirred and rolled over to come face to face with Draco. His icy eyes just stared at me, as I stared back. It definitely wasn't a dream. He gave a light smile and kissed my lips, and my lips welcomed his kindly.

"Finally. You have been sleeping half the day away." He said tightening his arms bringing me closer to him.

"I was up earlier, I saw you leaving." I challenged. He stiffened suddenly. My stomach jumped into my throat, and tears welled up in my eyes. He was with another girl. I tried to act as if I wasn't assuming, or what I was thinking didn't surprise me. He kissed the top of my head, and I felt the urge to pull away. He felt the tension and he gave a loud sigh.

"Hermione. It wasn't what you are thinking. At all. You're my only one, I swear to you…. This was an unpleasant meeting between me and the other Slytherins." He paused and kissed my hair again.

"They aren't to happy that I am turning my back against the Darklord. Well at least they think that I am not into it at the moment considering my father's condition." He laid his chin on my head and rubbed my back. I felt a weight being taken off my shoulder as the truth wasn't so bad. I gave him a quick kiss before I untangled my self from him. I walk towards the stairs leading to my bedroom.

"You know, I am not use to you being so bold." I heard Draco call behind me. I only smiled and kept walking. I needed time to evaluate what happened in the passed two days and how this was going to work out. Reality isn't supposed to happen like this, enemies turning into star crossed lovers, falling for each other with no more than 10 minutes worth of words. I was living another life, one that only existed in plays. If this was written on paper and set out for the world to see, they would find it surreal and impossible. I walked into my room shutting the door behind me. I walked over to my bed and sat on the edge.

__

So what do I do. There has to be a plan that can be devised to work around this. I have it. Of course this…this…well what ever you call it…will be a secret. Harry and Ron or any other Gryffindor wouldn't be able to understand just as much as the Slytherins. Every day, this dorm could be our place. The only place where any sign that we are…now…close, can be shown. I am sure Draco will agree. No hints, or looks in the hallways, classrooms or halls. Keep up the controversy between our friends and act out our own fights…everyone will be fooled.

I thought to myself. I had it. I decided taking a shower and getting dressed in some new clothes would be called for. It was a weekend and I had no where important to go. A t shirt and shorts would do perfect. I walked over to drawer and grabbed my toiletries and clothes, and headed to the bathroom. Draco was no where to be seen, but I didn't give a second thought about it. If this was going to work, well if it even had the possible outcome of working, I was going to have to hide my sudden jealousy. A relati--this was already in the shadows and under to many circumstances as it is, drama was unneeded.

The shower was long and hot, releasing all the stress. I stepped out and finished the process,. I finally smelled of Vanilla and my hair in a slicked back ponytail, and it felt good. I went back into my room to grab a cereal bar out of my bag. I popped it in and chewed it. After all this excitement, I couldn't eat more than that. I stepped out of the dorm and started walking down the hallway. I could always tell Draco later about the plans.

"Hey Granger, been snogging with the weasel lately?" I heard someone say behind me. I turned to see a Slytherin boy staring me down, a smile on his face. I saw Draco standing a foot or two away from him, his teeth clenched and his fists balled up. I knew I had to act fast before Draco did something that we both would regret. I walked up to him and put my hand on the boy's chest, and grabbed a handful of his shirt, tugging him down to my level.

"Just because you can't have it, doesn't mean nobody else can touch it. Quit staring, and realize you're not my type." I let go of him and walked away. I heard his Slytherin friends making fun of him. I heard him grumble angrily before I went around the corner and entered into an empty hallway.

I took a couple steps before I was pushed into an empty classroom. Suddenly I felt lips crash against mine. But these lips didn't feel right….they didn't belong to the boy I wished them to be.


	3. Stranger?

****

WARNING: I am literally in the most pissed off mood I have ever been in. I had 2 pages written for this..2 going on 3. And they were AWESOME!! L everything was perfect. RAWR I left to go take a shower. Well my dad decided to EXIT everything….even my Word Processor….which might I add HAS NOTHING to do with the internet and he exits out of it…why you ask? Cause he thought it would make a difference, cause he was going to use the phone. Stupid.. I know.

I am going to try to write it all from memory…sorry L I hope this new one will be just as good.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whoever this was, was not waiting for me to give them the right away. I was angry and irritated that I was being invaded. So I then took a shot for the groin (Thanks for the idea, Bel) My knee came in contact with him, and he almost fell straight to his knees. He was gasping for air, while grunting. Hah, teaches him.

"Damn, Mione." The voice said. I was enraged when I put the voice with the face.

"Ron, what the hell are you doing!?" I yelled at him. He regained his poster before he answered.

"I…well….I was…..I suppose the healthiest thing for me to do, is to say I'm sorry." He answered. Ron…you idiot! I wanted to choke him I was so mad. How dare he try such a stupid stupid THING!

"Ronald, you just don't push yourself on someone. You idiot." I said. I took a step forward and slapped him across his face. I walked past him exiting the room. I heard him mutter and groan in pain before he came chasing after me.

"I said I was sorry. I just thought you were feeling the same way….I guess reading body language isn't my specialty." He joked. Idiot…Idiot…Idiot. Joke about something like this. If he would have been any other guy, I would have put a spell on him. Stupid red head and his non stop eating…

"You just pulled me into an empty classroom, and kissed me with out my permission. I am so sorry if I take that a bit serious." I snapped. I then stomped on his foot with force I never knew I had. He yelped in pain and jumped around muttering curses. I turned and began walking again. I heard him limp his way up to me. I turned again, but this time he lifted his hands to cover his face and waited for the next hit.

"Ronald Weasley, please stop following me. I will dismember you if you try anything again. I mean it…now go." I warned him. He lifted his hands away from his face to look at me.

"I said I was sorry. I shouldn't have done such an idiotic thing. Please…Mione…" He apologized again. I sighed and took a step forward, he flinched.

"If you ever do such a thing again…I will kill you. I mean it, Ron. I won't go easy next time." I warned him again, and gave him a glare to get my point across loud and clear. He gave a nod.

"Okay. Okay. I get it." He answered. We stood in silence for a few moments, my glare never leaving him

"Can I at least have a make up hug?" He asked. He met my glare that said you-seriously-asked-that. "Or not." I suddenly felt bad that I was willing to stay mad at him.

"Oh, Ron. Come here, you fool." I gave him a light hug, but it soon turned into a full embrace. He let go, and I stepped away. I then saw a flash of black and blonde walk passed me. I tensed automatically. How would I explain this to Draco. I closed my eyes in frustration. He was going to take that hug the wrong way, and I knew that. Ron could feel my sudden change and he knelt down to whisper in my ear.

"Don't worry about Malfoy. He isn't worth enough to get worked up about, if he tells his Slytherin friends, then who cares, they are all idiots." Ron said. I opened my eyes, and I wanted to slap him again for saying that. I could hear Draco's footsteps stop and turn around. I wasn't going to be caught between him and my friend, I wouldn't stand for it.

"Say something weasel?" Draco asked. I swung around to meet him, but was taken by surprise when he was standing directly behind me. I stumbled backwards into Ron's arms. I hit Ron's chest before he caught me. I stood myself up right, and tried to step forward but Ron had his hands placed on my waist firmly. I put my hands over top of his to try to loosen up his grip but he took the gesture the wrong way. I wanted to hide. Everything was already going down hill.

"Malfoy, go mind your own business." Ron spit out. I stiffened in his hold. I wished hard as I could that I was not in this position, feeling Ron's chest against my back, and my hands basically holding his. Though any other girl would have enjoyed this, I couldn't. Ron wasn't the boy I wanted to be in such a position, that boy was standing in front of me. His blonde hair hanging lightly in his face, and his stance strong and firm. I craved to feel his body the way I could feel Ron's. Ron was built and muscular but it was nothing compared to what I truly craved. These new needs swept over me quickly and made me weak in the knees. I grabbed onto Ron's hands and through my weight into him so that I wouldn't fall.

"Fine. You and Granger here can get on with your business. But I would watch out. People might hurl if they pass through." He paused then looked at me. "Who knew…Granger has been sleeping with the weasel. Who knew. Who Knew." Draco added. Anger took over me quickly. I felt my self boil.

"What Malfoy?! Do you want me just as your friends do?" I spat out. "Well I am sorry that you can't make me one of your many girls. When I make a commitment to somebody, I keep it. Now unless you are going to agree, I would walk away." And with that said, I turned and kissed Ron. Ron at first didn't respond, scared that it was a trick. I stomped on his foot, and he knew what I was doing. He responded immediately.

This kiss was unpleasant, and fueled by anger. But when we broke apart, Draco was clenching his teeth, and I knew he was infuriated. Good. Teach him to never assume. He walked off and he disappeared around the corner. I felt my stomach turn, and I felt as if I was going to cry. Stupid Hermione. I turned to Ron.

"That doesn't count against you. But I rather take a walk by myself at the moment." I said. He nodded, flushed in the cheeks and began walking in the opposite direction. I waited for him to be completely gone. I walked slowly to the end of the hallway to go around another corner.

I was taken by surprise again. I was in a kiss once more. This one felt right, but there was to much anger behind it, and I knew it was Draco. I kissed him back, and I felt myself grow weak in the knees once more. Draco felt me began to fall down, and he caught me. He smirked.

"So it's me then." He said. I was confused at what he meant.

"What?" I asked breathlessly.

"It's me who does this to you. I thought so. I didn't think weasel had the capability…so tell me how long have you and him been...close?" He asked. I ripped away from him, and walked off.

"I will see you later…we can always talk then." He called after me.

The rest of the day involved Harry, Ginny, Ron and I hanging around talking, sometimes finding odds or ends to keep us entertained. The Gryffindors decided to have a party in the commons. I danced, enjoyed myself greatly and drank the punch…which I foolishly didn't recognize was spiked.

I was drunk before 3:00am, and Ron had volunteered to take me back to my dorm. When I had gotten in the dorm, I knew Draco would be waiting for me, probably as fired up as ever. Ah…who cares.

"Where have you been?" He asked...his tone serious. Mr. Seriousness funkle face…he needs to get a personality makeover…I laughed silently to myself. Wow…why was the floor spinning??

"I was party…whoa…fun." I stuttered. He ran his hands through his gorgeous blonde hair. He walked up to me, his face reeking of disapproval. Wow. Was he hot. I laughed again to myself. I went for a kiss, and he grabbed my wrists holding me back. Mr. No fun seriousness funkle face…this time I pouted. He pulled me to one of the sofas…who knew which one. He sat me down…and I was out.

The next morning, I woke up with a severe headache. I wanted to kick myself in the face for being so stupid last night. How obvious is it to tell if something has alcohol or not in it? I must have been carried away by all the fun I was having…now I was the idiot. I shifted over and ran into something.

I opened my eyes, squinting at the amount of light that they had to take in. There was no other than Draco laying under the covers…no sign of clothing...his chest bare. He opened is eyes to meet my wide eyed stare.

"Hangover?" He asked with a smile. I broke down into sobs.

How is it in 2 days I have became stupid, and ignorant? This was horrible…this was something I couldn't deny. I had broken my own vowel to my self…to my morals.

__

Was I turning into a stranger?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I still liked the other one more. But this is what I have so, I hope you guys enjoy. :D


	4. Dance, Dance

**__**

I own nothing…sadly.

And when you get to the part where the muggle music starts, you can imagine it to be anything you want. I didn't want to say what the song was cause everyone has a different taste in music. So party on people, and play any song you want… the power is now in your hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco was startled at my sudden breakdown. He gathered me into his arms and rocked me back and forth. I finally calmed down and my wretched tears turned into light sobs. Draco coaxed me out of the bed and led me to an open space on the floor in front of the fireplace. I sat between his opened legs and I leaned against his chest, his arms around me. I was in a daze, still in shock.

__

At least he is wearing boxers. Silky green boxers…wow, talk about going a little far on the Slytherin thing.

I thought to myself, trying to cheer myself up, but I failed miserably. I don't have room to talk about going a little far.

"Hermione, tell me why you are acting like this?" Draco demanded. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, ready to embrace the truth. My stomach jumped into my throat…I had to almost literally force the words out.

"Draco, did we…have sex last night?" I asked. I heard him give a loud sigh.

"Of course not. Don't tell me you have grown nutty?" He answered. I turned towards him, my eyes drifting to his half naked body. He realized my question.

"You fell asleep or passed out, whichever, on the couch. I was moving you when you started screaming at me to stay…literally screaming! So I stayed to shut you up. And just so you know, I always sleep in my boxers. You were the one who was stupid enough to get drunk, so I wasn't going to change my ways to make the situation more comfortable to you." He said. I felt stupid, literally, undeniably, stupid. Even his smart comments didn't wound me, they had a point. I was joyful nonetheless. We hadn't slept together, which meant I still had my morals. Draco tightened his arms, hugging me to his chest. I leaned into him relieved. Maybe him and I were together because, even though the chance was still small, we had a chance of making it. Any other guy would have used me, but he didn't. That sincerely wasn't him…and I didn't know if he noticed how different he has become.

__

Draco, I think you're a stranger to yourself.

****

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next couple months went by smoothly. Draco and I worked out our differences especially jealousy. The scene between Ronald and I was in the past and everything was normal. During the day it was filled with classes and at night a couple hours with Draco before bedtime. Weekends were spent split between the my friends and him. A few hours with my friends, and a few hours with Draco. This new system was working out well.

"DUCK!" Ginny screamed as a snow ball came flying through the air at my face. I was about to duck, but unfortunately I was to late to avoid it. **SMACK **The ball hit my face. At first I thought maybe the snowball had actually been a rock, but it fell to pieces from the impact. A sharp pain now lingered.

"Oh no…ah…you're bleeding." Ron called out. I figured as much when blood started dripping into my eye.

"I'm sorry…"Harry apologized. They all came rushing to me. Ginny took my arm and began leading me somewhere, which I assumed was the hospital wing. I was correct. We made it to Pompfrey's and I sat down on a cot. She rushed over to see me. After she cleaned my head up, she inspected it.

"It isn't very deep…going to cause some swelling and a bit of bruising. But I do believe I can fix you right up." She smiled.

"No, don't worry about it." I said, as I got up from the cot. "Thanks anyway."

The others followed me out, all of us laughing at our snowball fight. Harry had apologized more than once and I kept telling him it was ok. We were making our way to the commons when I decided it was time to see Draco.

"I think I am going to go get cleaned up and study for awhile." I said as I waved goodbye, they smiled back. I entered my dorm to find Draco waiting for me. Usually it was the other way around. We kissed and greeted as usual. He lightly touched my forehead.

"What happened to your face, love?" He asked.

"Snowball fight." I answered back, I could tell he was holding back a laugh. "It's a bit sore at the moment." I added on. I leaned up onto my tippy toes and hugged him tightly. I rested my head on his shoulder, taking in his scent. I don't think I will ever get used to him.

My toes began to scream at me, as the hug lasted longer than 30 seconds. I swear, if I could only grown a few more inches…

Draco lifted me off my feet, holding me up with pure strength. My arms never let go. I softly kissed his neck. He pulled me away from him so our eyes could meet. Did I do something wrong?

"Ah…let's play fair." He said. I did something right. That was his weakness, such a small little action. I giggled to myself. The almighty Draco, had a turn on spot…on his neck.

"You don't play fair. If you gained a bit more weight, and lost the face, then we would be playing fair." I answered sarcastically. He laughed and so did I.

"You do know there is a Hufflepuff that fits that description, and he has been looking at you." He said humorously. I knew who he was talking about.

"No, no, no. I rather keep you." I replied. This brought a smile to his face. The smile I have grown to love along with everything else about him.

"Wait here." He said as he walked away. Suddenly the dorm was filled with music, muggle music. I started laughing hysterically. He came around the corner and back into view.

"Since you sing so many of these songs, alone, maybe you wouldn't mind putting on a show." Draco stood in front of an open space of floor. My stage. I danced my way to the open space, and began singing. He laughed, but watched intently. I grabbed his hands and moved him onto the _stage _and moved him along with the music. He had beat, but his dancing needed some improving.

"Your dancing is horrible, Draco." I commented. He only frowned. "Oh, is Draco a little touchy. Did I hurt his feelings?" I added sarcastically. He only smirked. This smirk made me suspicious. I backed away, knowing he was going to do something. He reached for me and I jogged to the other side of the room.

"Mione? Come here…you know you want to." He called seductively. Now I knew he was up to something. I only took a step back every time he stepped forward. Then he took off in a sprint and I screamed playfully. I ran from him, knowing he was much faster than me. He caught up to me and tackled me to the floor. I began laughing.

"Oh, please, almighty Draco of Slytherins do not hurt me so." I pleaded. He only smirked.

He bent down so that his mouth was near my ear.

"I will have you begging for mercy." He said. His lips were on my neck.

"Play fair remember?" I mentioned. I felt him smile against my skin. His hands moved to my ribs, and began tickling me. I began to laugh uncontrollably, moving every which way to get out of his grip. His lips moved away from my neck, and I could see his victorious smile.

"Draco…Draco…hahaha…stop…" I said in between laughs. Some one clearing their throat caught our attention. Draco got up first, allowing me to get on my feet. We looked up to find Ronald.

__

No…no…Ronald what are you doing here?

"Pompfrey wanted me to check on you." Ron said. He didn't seem upset, but he didn't seem like he was anything…he was blank.

****

"Thanks Ronald. I'm fine. A bit sore, but it will heal." I said with a smile. He nodded back. But he didn't move. Awkward. "Something happen. Ron?" I asked concerned.

"No, not really. Is it alright if I stay here for a quick moment?" He asked. I didn't know what to say.

"Sure, this dorm is as much mine as hers." Draco answered for me. He was trying to be nice to Ron, for me. Ronald nodded and went to an open chair and sat down. I followed. I sat in another chair and Draco spread himself on the couch.

"So are you two going to tell me what is going on?" Ron asked but it seemed as if he was asking because we expected him to not because he cared. I struggled with myself if I were going to lie or tell the truth.

"Hermione and I have decided a few months ago to date." Draco blurted. He obviously didn't have a problem with telling the truth. Ron didn't look surprised. Something was wrong with him, he seemed as if he was barely awake.

"Ronald? Ronald?" I said his name twice, trying to get his attention. He looked at me.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked.

"Nothing really. Just a bit tired, stayed up late last night, and it finally caught up to me. Harry and Ginny, have gone their own way for the rest of the day. I am half here, half not. And I am trying to understand what is exactly going on." He admitted. I exhaled, thankful that he was ok.

"Ron, maybe you need to go to bed, and tomorrow you and I will talk." I suggested.

"Ok. I don't know how I will handle this tomorrow." He said as he got up walking away.

"And weas- Ron, let's keep this a secret." Draco called out. Ron only nodded once more. Then he was gone.

"I couldn't have pictured that going any better." Draco said. And I could agree. But I was worried about how he would take it tomorrow.

****

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok so I know the Ron. Hermione and Draco scene was a bit surreal, but its happened to me. I stay up late then have an exhausting day, then I realize I am half dead, and something WOW happens and I don't even know how to handle it, I just kinda go huh, but the next day, it makes sense. Lol. Thanks for reading!


	5. The Old doesn't compare to the new

****

I own nothing.

My friend, Venicia Kay helped me out with a few parts…so kudos to her.

Well here it is. This chapter might leave you confused, but the next chapter will lay things out for ya. Thanks for reading.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up at 3:00 am, and couldn't sleep. I had drifted my way down stars with stress over flowing within me. I sat in front of the fireplace, with a blanket wrapped tightly around me. I was worried about facing Ron today, it made me sick at my stomach to the point I thought I was going to throw up. My loyal friend who has been by my side for going on 7 years was going to have his heart shattered because I had fallen for an unlikely candidate…Draco Malfoy… the number one enemy of ours since we even arrived here. All the cruel things Draco said to him and Harry, and even myself would be on Ron's mind when he would think about me choosing Draco. Or how Draco's dad is a death eater, vowing to be loyal to the dark king for life or what appears to be to death. To Ron, I would be turning my back against him, Harry and all Gryffindors...perhaps he would go as far as saying I was a supporter of Voldemort. I wish in some form of way I could tell him how Draco made me feel. How every time he comes near me, I get butterflies in my stomach or when he touches me, its like an electric shock is pulsing through my veins. And when he says my name, it is as if he is singing a sweet note that only he can hit. Could Ron turn his back against something like that if he had the chance? It's not so easy to ignore something so strong, and it's even harder to deny it. For anybody to see this situation and understand it, they would have to see it from my point of view. No matter what, I was going to have to explain this situation the best I could. I would have to defend my position, and explain why I have indulged myself in such a guilty pleasure.

****

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally noon came around, and I knew Ron was going to pull me aside and discuss with me. During dinner, he had finally made his move. He asked me to talk with him in the hall and I nodded. I still wasn't ready for this. We found an empty hallway, and stood there in silence.

"So, are we going to talk?" He asked. I looked up ready to meet his glare, but to my surprise his eyes were soft.

"What would you like to know?" I asked. It would be much easier if I knew what to say.

"How long have you and Malfoy…" He broke off suggestively.

"Since half year mark." I answered simply. He just nodded.

"And how deep is this relationship?" He asked casually glancing at me. I stumbled for words.

"It's…well I know that I love him, but we aren't sexual, you know how I feel about that subject." I answered. He knew I had morals, and that I wasn't the type to throw away something so dear to me.

"Yeah. I know. I don't like the fact that he was your choice." He added on. He seemed casual about this situation and it confused me. I thought this was going to be horrible.

"Ronald, I know that. But I can't help this…it surprised me." I said. If he was going to be understanding, then I was going to let him in on all that I could.

"I cant understand but...I was up last night… thinking about this….and I came to the conclusion that even though I hate Malfoy, and I feel betrayed by your decision, I wasn't going to give you up…you're my best friend. I know that you aren't going to turn your back on me or on our cause, but it worries me that your in love with the leader of the other army." He spilled to me. I choked on the last sentence. Leader?

"Leader of the army…Draco has given that up." I contradicted. Ron looked at me with eyes that showed sadness.

"Mione, I was eavesdropping on a few Slytherin's yesterday and they were talking about how Malfoy was going to take over his dad's position if he were to die, that Malfoy had agreed to it." He spoke softly. I wanted to cry, I was hoping the this was a plan of Draco's to get the Slytherins off his back.

"Oh, well that is mostly likely going to be our conversation tonight." I said as calmly as possible.

"I want you to know that I …. will keep this a secret…for you. But if he hurts you, then I will not hold back on killing him." Ron warned. I knew that he was speaking figuratively on the killing part, but I knew that he was not joking about the secret. This conversation was surreal and going well.

"He won't hurt me, Ron." I told him. He only sighed.

"I'm sorry this conversation can't be longer and more in depth but, we both have things to do…I will talk to you at a later time." and in the blink of an eye, he was gone. He seemed as if he had a hidden agenda…and maybe he did. All I was concerned about was the fact, today had gone great.

I walked to my dorm… slowly, debating on if Draco would lie to me about turning his back against Voldemort. It scared me inside to think about such a thing, I didn't know if _I _could be with him knowing he supported such an evil person and his evil deeds. I came around a corner when I heard two people talking.

"Please, you were ok with _this _a few months ago, why are you denying it now?" A female voice asked desperately. I peeked around to see a girl being pushed against a wall, a boy leaning into her face. I jumped back around when I realized the boy was Draco. I knew something like this would happen now that Draco was on the fence with me.

"I am done. I don't want you anymore…it was a fun fling, but that's it. Fresca, why don't you go find another guy, one that truly wants to be with you?" He asked gingerly. Fresca only looked down at her feet, as if she was trying to hold back tears. He only sighed and walked away to the other side of the hallway. She didn't bother looking up, she only took of in a sprint, running passed me without seeing me standing against the wall.

I couldn't decide if I was going to casually walk passed him as if I heard nothing, let him make his way to where ever he was going then go to the dorm, or swing around the corner and throw accusations in his face. I didn't know, and before I could decide he walked around the corner to stop in front of me. He grimaced as he glared at me. Well so much for me deciding on what t do. I couldn't think of anything to say as my mind went blank from looking into his eyes. His glare wasn't frightening, it was just unsettling. He grabbed my hand and jerked me to his side. He pulled me along as he walked towards our dorm. We made it in and he sat me down on the couch.

"So are you spying on me?" He asked harshly. I flinched at the anger in his voice.

"No…I was coming back here t-t-o talk to you. You were talking to t-t-that girl and I didn't want to interrupt." I staggered. He only gave a disapproving look.

"Before you go off into some accusation, she was months ago. Before I was with you, so I didn't cheat." He stated.

"I heard her say a few months, I knew you didn't lie to me, Draco." I said matter of factly. He only smirked. This smirk wasn't the one that I grew to love and understand this was the old Draco smirking. I choked back the unwanted tears as I felt my heart drop. He was acting like his old self.

"What is wrong with you? You should be damn happy now that you know I am not cheating on you…isn't that what you wanted…to know that I wasn't cheating on you…that I wouldn't find someone prettier who would give me what I want instead of trying to make me want to cheat…someone who would stop trying to be perfect and let loose…??" He demanded. I was broken. So that's what he has wanted...sex. Let him be the old Draco...then he will never have to worry about being unsatisfied.

"Fine. Stupid Draco…you could have just ended it…you didn't have to suffer. You could have gone your own way…but you didn't…its your fault that you played my game longer than necessary." I didn't give him time to respond. I hurried up and walked to my room, shutting and locking the door behind me. I didn't cry, I was too angry to cry.

__

Maybe jealousy would do you some good…

****

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please Review…thanks. smiles


End file.
